


Little things we do

by Dreamers_den



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, crewmate, impostor/crewmate - Freeform, my human, protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Black still isn´t sure what his new relationship with Cyan means, but he knows that humans are supposed to be nice to their mates. He tries to do something nice for Cyan and it would work pretty well, if the other Impostor wasn´t getting in his way.
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Little things we do

“Focus on your task,” White told him sternly.

Black silently shrugged. He didn´t care about captain´s orders too much, but he couldn´t openly ignore them either. Still, helping Blue with wires wasn´t exactly one of his priorities, so he muttered some generic excuse and wandered off before White could try to give him more tasks.

“You ever did wires before? It´s not easy to fix them,” Blue said, while they were walking down the corridor.

_I would kill you if I could,_ Black thought, silently clenching and unclenching his fingers. But he couldn´t, everyone just saw him leave with Blue. If she died, he would immediately become suspicious.

“Let´s split so we can do it faster,” he said instead.

“Oh, is that all right?” Blue said, sounding slightly worried. “Maybe we should stay together, with all the accidents that were happening recently.”

“You´ll be okay. I have something I need to fix in Cafeteria,” Black retorted. “I´ll take care about the wires in Electrical on my way there, you just do the ones in the Reactor room.”

That momentarily silenced Blue, and Black could get back to thinking about his own plans. He didn´t care about the wires, but there was something in Cafeteria which he indeed wanted to fix. Previous day, Cyan complained about not being able to get coffee, because the coffee maker was broken. Without that strange bitter liquid, he grew tired quickly and sulked in a way that unsettled Black. He was used to his human being cuddly and positive. But lately, Cyan was worrying about too many things at once and broken coffee maker was the last straw.

From Black´s point of view, fixing the machine should fix Cyan´s mood too. And then the human might snuggle to his side again, gently leaning his head on Black´s shoulder. That would be nice.

On his way to Cafeteria, Black stopped in the Electrical and quickly replaced melted wire with a new one. The other Impostor would be pissed if he saw him right now, but Black didn´t want to attract unnecessary attention to himself and he already told Blue that he would take care about this.

As soon as the side quest was done, he headed to Cafeteria. The coffee maker was still unplugged since yesterday and Black carefully unscrewed the back panel from it to take a look at its insides. 

_He should be gutting humans, not machines. This isn´t part of mission._

He shouldn´t be doing this, but it would cheer Cyan up and Black wanted his human to be in good mood. Unhappy, sulking human wouldn´t cuddle with him and Black didn´t want to lose his reliable source of warmth. With all the malfunctions, the Skeld got quite cold and having someone to share bunk with you overnight was a comfort he wasn´t willing to give up on.

In the end, it took him a few hours to fix the coffee maker, but he succeeded. Despite not being too familiar with this piece of human electronics, Black was smart and knew enough engineering to figure it out.

All he had to do afterwards, was to wait until Cyan would pass through Cafeteria.

“Hey, come here,” he called at human, when Cyan finally appeared.

Cyan looked up from his tablet and turned towards Black. “Huh? What´s up?”

“Would you like some coffee?” Black asked, smugly patting the coffee maker. He smirked when he saw Cyan visibly perk up, straightening and speeding up his steps.

“It´s working?”

“I fixed it.”

That made Cyan turn from coffee maker to Black. “Really? That´s awesome!”

“You said you wanted some coffee,” Black noted. He stepped to side so Cyan could turn the machine on and prepare the cups.

Between refilling the coffee, Cyan glanced at Black. “And you fixed it for me? That´s so sweet, thank you.”

Slowly, Black reached out and rubbed Cyan´s arm. “You´re welcome.”

“Would you like some coffee too?” Cyan asked, sounding energized, as if he already drank his dose of caffeine.

Black pulled his hand away. “Eh, no,” he quickly said, shaking his dead. Whatever humans saw in coffee, he didn´t see. Yes, it was warm, but that didn´t help the taste at all. 

“What about some tea?”

“Okay.” _Whatever_. Black shrugged and leant against the counter next to Cyan, who busied himself with preparing their drinks. Waiting, Black let his eyes wander over human next to him. Cyan was a bit shorter than him; with skilful, slender fingers and patient moves. It was easy to forget the ship humming around them.

But the ship didn´t forget them.

Out of corner of his eye, Black noticed light silhouette approaching. He quietly slipped behind Cyan´s back and then turned his head around in a way human never could. 180 degrees later, he could look straight at Yellow, who was sneaking towards them.

Soundlessly, Black lifted the edge of his helmet and bared his teeth, using whole range of his jaw. For a second, there was nothing human about his face and Yellow froze in his tracks. Then Black slipped his helmet back down and fully turned around.

His movement caught attention of Cyan, who turned as well. 

“Oh, hello. I didn´t hear you,” he said friendly, smiling at Yellow from under his helmet.

Swallowing, Yellow nodded his head.

“Would you like some coffee? Black fixed the coffee maker,” Cyan continued cheerfully, patting Black´s shoulder.

“Really?” Yellow wondered, his voice a bit hoarse. 

“Yes.”

“So? Coffee or tea?”

But Yellow only shook his head. “Nothing. I was heading to- uh, tasks.” He slowly took a step back, and when the other men didn´t react, he took another step. Then he quickly left, keeping several tables between himself and others all the time.

“That was a bit strange, don´t you think?” Cyan asked, tilting his head to side.

“No,” Black said quickly. “He just doesn´t like coffee.”

“Like you?” Cyan chuckled, turning back to the coffee maker.

_I like other things_ , Black thought, but didn´t respond. Instead, he quietly slipped behind Cyan, leaning close to enjoy some body heat. Maybe he didn´t understand Cyan´s fondness for hot bitter liquids, but he understood _wanting_ and if Cyan wanted coffee, he would gladly provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes you enjoyed.:) If yes, please leave a comment.


End file.
